Dimanche
by Rincevent
Summary: Le calme avant la tempête, comme on dit.


**Titre** : Dimanche

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Dimanche matin. Rare occasion de souffler un peu. Ce jour de repos se cumule avec le combat d'avant-hier, qui s'accompagne toujours d'un jour de repos. Trois jours de suite c'est rare, surtout ces dernières années. Au lieu de se réveiller à six heures, on prolonge jusqu'à neuf. Seuls les gros dormeurs ou ceux qui ont suffisamment bien mangé la veille prennent le risque de rater le petit déjeuner. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on fait la grasse matinée, au Sanctuaire. C'est suffisamment exotique pour que certains se sentent obligés de faire quelques exercices, seuls ou à plusieurs. Les autres... tournent un peu en rond dès leur collation consommée. Que faire après ? On ne sais pas trop, quand on n'a connu que l'entrainement martial et les corvées quotidiennes le temps libre paraît déstabilisant. Des groupes se forment, pour discuter ou jouer aux dominos ou aux cartes, pour palabrer aux balneion - non sans que le bâtiment n'arrive à saturation. Les quelques amants du Domaine se retrouvent discrètement pour folâtrer ou profiter d'un peu de silence.

Au palais, le chambellan et le capitaine des gardes font partie des quelques-uns travaillant encore, Gigas et son aide-de-camp s'efforçant de maintenir un contact désormais ténu avec le gouvernement, aidés par un sergent sachant suffisamment bien lire et écrire. Dans ses appartements, le Pope profite de l'immense bassin mis à sa disposition pour essayer de se détendre. Treize années de mauvaises nuits et de journées parfois aussi mauvaises mettent cruellement ses nerfs à l'épreuve. Il prie souvent Athéna de venir mettre fin à ses tourments, se demandant quand elle surgira enfin devant lui pour lui infliger le châtiment suprême. Il l'attend, l'espère et la craint pour ce qu'il a osé faire. Pour ce que qu'il a peur de faire à l'avenir. En attendant, un bain très chaud est une des rares occasions où l'Autre le laisse à peu près tranquille. L'Autre aime aussi flotter dans l'eau en fixant les mosaïques du plafond, visiblement...

Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, il faut donc trouver de quoi s'occuper. Nombreux sont ceux qui s'adonnent à l'artisanat, moyen de gagner un peu d'argent pour soi moyennant une modique taxe prélevée par le Sanctuaire. Certains s'occupent de leurs animaux favoris, par exemple des corbeaux, tandis que d'autres entretiennent leurs jardins personnels. On discute, beaucoup. Malgré la chute du régime des colonels, les relations ne se sont pas apaisées avec le gouvernement et la presse recommence à peine à arriver dans un Sanctuaire qui n'a pas d'adresse postale. Quant à la bibliothèque, elle n'est plus qu'une archive historique où les livres modernes n'ont jamais eu leur place. Onze ans après, on évoque tout juste la possibilité que des instituteurs puissent revenir pour donner des cours aux novices et aux apprentis qui en auraient cruellement besoin. Même les gardes se rendent compte du gouffre qui sépare maintenant les occupants du Sanctuaire de la population civile, voyant les villages autour de Rodorio s'électrifier et recevoir la télévision.

Un jour de repos, c'est aussi et surtout un jour de chasse, donc un jour de repas amélioré. Plusieurs chevaliers en profitent pour faire un tour dans la forêt du Domaine, occasion pour les quelques groupes d'amis de se retrouver. Un des rares moments où chevaliers, gardes et parfois apprentis se mêlent sans faire de chichis et bavardent de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien, le Sanctuaire offrant peu de sujets de discussions et encore moins depuis qu'il s'est refermé sur lui-même. Quelques réflexions d'ordre "politique" fusent au sujet du Pope, mais disparaissent vite devant un regard réprobateur des plus anciens. L'ennui gagne les adultes aussi vite que les plus jeunes se courent après et se bagarrent joyeusement, ignorés par les gardes et ignorant les remontrances de Gigas.

Seules deux personnes manifestent un peu de nervosité. Deux amies que les circonstances ont opposées à travers leurs apprentis respectifs. L'une d'elle a continué à entraîner le sien jusqu'au dernier moment, consciente de ses manques. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas parié qu'il finisse par gagner son combat, ni qu'il réussisse à échapper à la colère vengeresse de son amie. C'est vraiment un hasard si elles se retrouvent désormais toutes les deux assises dans la montagne, observant la mer au loin. Sentant son amie italienne toujours irritée, l'autre garde le silence mais profite de leur isolement pour enlever son masque et sentir le vent sur son visage.

\- ... Il est parti ?  
\- Oui.  
\- La prochaine fois je le tue.  
\- Oui.

Le silence revint pendant un moment puis la rousse se leva.

\- Bon, tu veux aller nager ?

Un silence boudeur lui répondit. Léger coup de pied au bras pour la stimuler.

\- J'ai pas envie.

Perplexe, la rousse se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de son amie.

\- Mais c'est encore un gamin ! Ou alors... tu le trouvais mignon ?

L'Italienne détourna subitement le visage, quand bien même il était masqué. Pourtant il laissait voir des oreilles désormais bien rouges. La rousse soupira. Le cœur et ses raisons...

\- Bah, t'auras certainement l'occasion de le recroiser, j'en suis sûre.  
\- Tu parles !  
\- Ah, allez, viens ! Viens nager, après on ira demander des gâteaux à l'intendance.

Après un ultime soupir boudeur accompagné d'un haussement d'épaule, l'Italienne se leva à son tour.

\- Je suis pas amoureuse, il est beaucoup trop immature.  
\- Mmm. Il ne pense qu'à retrouver sa sœur, de toute façon.  
\- Il a juste eu de la chance.  
\- Oui. T'avais une poussière dans l'œil et t'as pas pu voir venir ses coups.  
\- Mpff...  
\- Y avait pas de sentiments, je sais. Tu venais juste pour regarder ses muscles pendant qu'il s'entrainait.

Alors qu'elles redescendaient, un coup d'épaule de l'Italienne vint pour toute réponse et suscita un pouffement chez la rousse. Le passé était sombre, l'avenir incertain. Alors autant profiter du présent. Elles verraient bien ce que la vie leur réserverait.


End file.
